


Журавль

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: C-Pop, Super Junior, TRAX, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Хичоль пытается понять, в чём смысл жизни, с переменным успехом





	Журавль

Потом Хичоль часто возвращался к этому моменту и сам удивлялся, что случайная фраза, сказанная в таком юном возрасте, может быть, конечно, и не повлияла на всю его жизнь, но осталась навсегда рядом, всегда где-то вокруг его мыслей. Как метафорический дом, в который ноги сами несут.  
Да и фраза была так себе, ничего особенного. Если бы Хичоль написал её в одной из своих книг, никто бы из читателей не возвращался к ней, не писал бы о ней ему в твиттере, "Писатель Ким, описали всю мою жизнь!"  
Нет, фраза была простой, не предложение даже, а полузабытый отпечаток идеи, смысла, сбросивший с годами лишний вес слов.  
Хичолю было тринадцать, наверное. Точно не больше пятнадцати. Шивона снова не было тем летом - может быть, летняя школа в Китае? Нет, в Китае он познакомился с Хангеном, а, значит, Китай был раньше. Языковые курсы в Европе? Как бы то ни было, Шивона точно не было, Ханген точно был, и они вдвоём сходили с ума от сеульской жары. Они зависали у Хангена - стипендия от правительства Кореи позволяла ему снимать маленькую комнату в небольшом семейном общежитии, где до них точно не мог добраться никто из назойливой семьи Хичоля. Слабенький вентилятор перегонял застоявшийся воздух, изредка громко подвизгивая.  
Ханген что-то сказал. Хичоль ясно видел в воспоминаниях, как двигались губы Хангена, но как и в любой реконструкции было бессмысленно пытаться читать по губам - ты или помнил или нет. Хичоль не помнил. Может быть, он занудничал о будущем - Ханген всегда занудничал о будущем.  
Хичоль ответил, не дословно, но что-то такое:  
\- Это всё дурацкие планы, наша настоящая цель - найти себе девушек мечты.  
И серьёзное лицо Хангена трансформировалось в памяти в улыбающееся, и он сказал:  
\- Да, окей.  
Ничего бы не изменилось, если бы Хичоль этого не сказал. Зацикленность на этом моменте не была сожалением, скорее это был явный и ясный момент в прошлом, как закладка в книге, к который можно было вернуться и на практике убедиться, что ты сам себе незнакомец в тринадцать лет.  
К этому же моменту Хичоль обратился, когда готовил речь Хангену на свадьбу.  
\- Когда нам было по тринадцать лет, - сказал Хичоль в полной тишине, всё внимание гостей и жениха с невестой на нём, - Ханген совершенно не умел мечтать. Когда мы говорили о будущем, он рассказывал мне об университетах и о том, что третий язык даст ему конкурентное преимущество в поиске работы, слишком рациональные мысли для тринадцатилетнего! Он только приехал в тот момент в Корею и ещё не успел набраться моего ценного влияния. Нет, сказал я ему, надо мечтать о большем: мы будем искать девушек мечты, и вот Ханген женится на своей девушке мечты. Я, как вы знаете, всё ещё мечтаю. Возможно, теперь это мне есть чему поучиться, - по залу пошёл смешок, и Хичоль дождался полной тишины прежде чем продолжить тост. 

Впервые он вспомнил об этом моменте, наверное, в пятнадцать, целуясь с Чонмо на балконе у Юнхо дома. Это не был первый поцелуй Хичоля, и нельзя сказать, что остальные поцелуи до этого не имели значения - это было бы нечестно ко всем участницам процесса. Но это был первый поцелуй, приподнявший завесу тайны над самим Хичолем. Вес чужой руки на плече, холодная стена балкона, голоса и музыка вечеринки за стеной, первое пиво, добытое старшеклассниками. Вторая рука Чонмо - шершавая в мозолях от струн гитары - скользнула под футболку Хичоля, и Хичоль покрепче вцепился в угловатые не-девчачьи плечи. Всё это было настолько естественно, предопределено, как циклы природы. В этот момент Хичоль словно протянул сам себе настоящему руку и поприветствовал - самое важное знакомство в его жизни.  
За стеной раздался смех, и губы Хичоля автоматически дернулись в улыбке, как и всегда, когда Ханген смеялся. И именно тогда, Хичоль вспомнил тот разговор пару лет назад и с абсолютной ясностью понял, что он никогда не только не будет искать девушек мечты, но и мечтать о них. 

В том году Хичоль и Чонмо находили тёмный уголок на любой вечеринке, как магниты притягиваясь друг к другу, их общий, чего уж там, запретный опыт сделал их сообщниками, сблизил сильнее, превратил из просто приятелей из одной компании в достаточно близких друзей. При этом они не ходили на свидания. Их отношения в принципе исключали романтику, да и вместо похода в кино было гораздо более приятно найти уединенное место и заняться исследованием друг друга. Занятый познанием самого себя, Хичоль даже не задумывался, было ли это отсутствие романтики и отношений как таковых странным.  
В тот момент никто не знал о том, что Хичоль гей. Было ли ему стыдно? Наверное, нет? По крайней мере он не помнил какой-то конкретной мысли, где он бы боялся реакции родителей или друзей. О таком не рассказывали, и Хичоль тоже не рассказывал, не задумываясь о причинах. Поэтому, конечно, Ханген, который не был в курсе изменений их плана, продолжил согласно первоначальной траектории. (Не то чтобы знание о смене желаний Хичоля повлияло бы на желания Хангена, Хичоль ничего себе не выдумывал). И хотя Хичоль всё остальное время по-прежнему проводил с Хангеном, по сравнению с предыдущими годами это время сократилось, и он упустил момент, когда Ханген начал встречаться с Викторией. Она ходила в ту же языковую школу, что и Ханген, была красивой, доброй и Ханген улыбался ей всё время. Хичоль, конечно, возненавидел её с первого взгляда.  
Тогда Хичоль ещё не слишком хорошо знал себя настоящего, а поэтому не понимал насколько безосновательна и несправедлива его неприязнь к ней. Но потом, ко всем остальным девушкам Хангена он был приветливее. 

Виктория поступила в университет в Китае, а Ханген планировал остаться учиться в Корее, и поэтому вскоре после окончания учебного года они расстались. Чонмо переехал в университетское общежитие, и одновременно они с Хичолем снова стали просто друзьями. И так получилось, что Ханген и Хичоль опять оказались полностью в распоряжении друг друга. Это был их последний год в школе, Шивон проводил в основном время на подготовительных занятиях. Даже Хичоль взялся за книги, лишь изредка прерывая их подготовительные сессии в комнате Хангена, чтобы поиграть в компьютерные игрушки или посмотреть фильм или просто поговорить о чем-то, что он вычитал в книгах. Именно там, в этом безвременном пространстве бесконечной подготовки к вступительным экзаменам Хичоль догадался, что любит Хангена. Это не было ничем удивительным, подтверждение давно известного факта, которое прошло настолько незаметно для Хичоля, что он даже не мог вспомнить момента паники, переживания или хотя бы точного момента осознания.

Ханген и Шивон поступили в один университет на факультет мировой экономики. Хичоль - в другой, на литературный. Это был бы отличный момент, чтобы потихоньку закрыть этот этап. Потихоньку свести на нет или на уровень хороших знакомых отношения с Хангеном и вздохнуть глубокой грудью - в мире было больше пяти миллиардов человек, кто-то из них наверняка мог быть тем, кто полюбит Хичоля таким какой он есть, и кого Хичоль полюбит в ответ. Это был бы отличный момент, но Хичоль был бы не Хичоль, если бы так поступил. Поэтому Хичоль с новыми усилиями вступил в борьбу за свою дружбу с Хангеном против внешних раздражителей. 

Хичоль одерживал победу в своей войне три года подряд. На четвёртом курсе Ханген встретил Амбер, которая только поступила в том году на первый курс. Если бы Хичолю надо было описать идеальную девушку для Хангена, он бы придумал Амбер. Так что даже тогда, ещё совсем не зная Амбер, Хичоль не видел ничего удивительного в том, что они начали встречаться. Амбер отлично вписалась и в их компанию - все усилия Хичоля по удерживанию всех рядом, казалось, были просто сохранением момента для триумфального присоединения Амбер и после этого никаких усилий больше не требовалось. Все проводили почти всё время вместе, и Амбер стала отличным другом и самому Хичолю. Убивало ли это всё его? А вы как думаете? 

\- Я стану писателем, - решил Хичоль, сидя на диване в своей маленькой квартире у университета.  
\- Отличная идея, - кивнула Амбер, подала ему кружку с горячим чаем и сама села рядом - будет гораздо проще быть странным, если у тебя странная профессия.  
\- Будто Хичолю нужны какие-то оправдания его странности, - рассмеялся Ханген, и Хичоль привычно улыбнулся в ответ. Ханген перестал смеяться и его улыбка стала чуть мягче, морщинки в уголках глаз чуть разгладились, и он чуть наклонился к Хичолю, отвернулся от Амбер, делая это личной улыбкой для Хичоля. В его мире это были лучшие моменты, самые яркие моменты счастья. Сердце его и жадное и трусливое торопилось впитать в себя всё это внимание и сжималось в ожидании неминуемого падения. Хичоль повернулся к Амбер, разрывая момент.  
Хичоль считал, что он будет хорошим писателем именно из-за того, что даже в такие моменты замечал мельчайшие детали, откладывая их в сундук памяти. Поэтому же он был самым несчастным человеком на свете, конечно. 

Первый рассказ Хичоля был опубликован в сборнике рассказов молодых авторов в конце их обучения в университете. Это была маленькая история о взрослении и поиске счастья, и Хичоль получил много хвалебных отзывов на неё. У всех остальных тоже всё было хорошо. Ханген нашёл работу в крупной торговой фирме, развивающий своё представительство в Китае, и его знание языков действительно оказалось конкурентным преимуществом. Шивон начал работать в фирме его родителей. Амбер продолжила обучение на втором курсе исторического факультета.  
Чонмо вернулся из армии и пригласил Хичоля на обед в новое модное место в Хондэ. Хичоль согласился без долгих раздумий.

За два года, что они не виделись, Чонмо изменился не сильно, появилось лишь ещё больше выраженных линий сильных рук, ног. Хичоль улыбнулся воспоминанию о костлявых плечах и сел за стол.  
Они обсудили всё, что с ними произошло за два года.  
\- Тебе пойдёт быть писателем, - сказал Чонмо, когда услышал, и Хичоль поблагодарил за добрые слова.  
\- А чем займешься ты? - спросил он, и Чонмо пожал плечами:  
\- Закончу последний курс и пойду работать в одну из консалтинговых компаний.  
\- Звучит достаточно скучно, - скривился Хичоль, и Чонмо рассмеялся :  
\- Ты всё такой же!  
\- А ты утратил свою былую свежесть, - они оба рассмеялись.  
\- Как остальные, как Ханген? - спросил Чонмо, когда Хичолю принесли его десерт.  
\- Отлично, отлично, - заверил Хичоль, - Шивон на полгода в Китае по делам фирмы его родителей. Ханген и Амбер (это его девушка) планируют летом присоединиться к нему на пару недель.  
\- Послушай, - сказал Чонмо уже после того, как им принесли счёт, и потянулся к руке Хичоля. - не хочешь ли ты начать встречаться? Но нет так, как тогда, а как нормальные люди.  
Хичоль чувствовал, что всё тянется к этому, и с одной стороны чувствовал облегчение, что Чонмо наконец-то спросил.  
\- Я не очень нормальный человек, - начал Хичоль, и Чонмо с сожалением отпустил его руку.  
\- Я думал, что раз у Хангена есть девушка, - сказал он, и Хичоль впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать. - Думал, что, может быть, всё изменилось.  
\- Ох, - невесело улыбнулся Хичоль, - Нет, ничего не изменилось.  
Они дошли вместе до метро и уже было разошлись в разные стороны, когда Чонмо снова повернулся к Хичолю.  
\- Может, тебе стоит сказать ему.  
\- У него есть девушка, - сказал Хичоль.  
\- После этой девушки, - настаивал Чонмо.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - сказал Хичоль, - После этой девушки будет следующая девушка.  
\- Это ты не понимаешь, - наконец сказал Чонмо, - Если бы меня так любил кто угодно, хоть инопланетянин, я бы вряд ли не влюбился в ответ. 

Первая книга Хичоля вышла через год после этого разговора и стала национальным бестселлером. Хичоля начали приглашать на телевидение и пару раз даже узнавали в метро.  
Шивон позвонил из Шанхая через пару дней и спросил всё ли в порядке.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Хичоль, - почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Прочитал твою книгу и тут же захотел убедиться, что всё хорошо, - признался Шивон.  
Хичоль рассмеялся:  
\- Это художественная литература, это выдумка по определению.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Шивон, - Вряд ли можно всё это написать, когда тебе радостно и спокойно.  
\- В любом случае сейчас всё хорошо, - сказал Хичоль, стараясь не показать, насколько его тронул звонок. - Я закончил эту книгу больше полугода назад, если тебя это успокоит. Всё остальное время мы только редактировали и готовили к изданию. Я уже пишу следующую.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, если что-то происходит, - серьёзно сказал Шивон, и Хичоль улыбнулся в трубку.  
\- Но тогда ты не будешь читать мои книги.  
\- Я всегда буду читать твои книги, - заверил Шивон, и разговор перешёл на другую, более лёгкую, тему. 

Редактором второй книги Хичоля была Виктория, бывшая девушка Хангена.  
\- Мне понравилась "Непогода" , - без преамбулы начала она разговор в кафе, куда пригласила его на завтрак. - Настолько, что я боролась за то, чтобы быть твоим редактором.  
\- Виктория, кто бы мог подумать, - улыбнулся Хичоль и хотел было съязвить, но Виктория подняла руку:  
\- Не заставляй меня менять своё решение, я лучший редактор в компании.  
Хичоль послушно закрыл рот.  
\- Я не забыла, каким ты был говнюком ко мне, но готова оставить это всё в прошлом.  
Она протянула руку, и Хичоль без раздумий пожал её:  
\- Я тоже. Буду рад работать с тобой.  
\- Буду рада сотрудничеству, - повторила Виктория. 

Ханген не читал книг Хичоля, и после первого ожога огорчения Хичоль перестал об этом переживать.  
\- Я не люблю читать на корейском, - говорил Ханген, - мне всё ещё трудно.  
\- Ты уже больше десяти лет живёшь в Корее, - отвечал ему на это Хичоль, уже без огня, но ради поддержания спора.  
\- Считай это комплиментом твоему словарному запасу, - находился Ханген.  
Ханген никогда не читал много художественной литературы, поэтому что Хичоль мог поделать в общем? "Я всё время пишу о тебе" подняло бы больше вопросов, чем Хичоль готов был ответить. 

А дальше всё пошло быстрее.  
Хичоль выпустил вторую книгу, "Дорогу в Пусан", которая была ещё популярнее, чем первая.  
Ханген и Амбер объявили о свадьбе, и Хичоль как лучший друг должен был произнести первый тост.  
Хичоль написал третью книгу, "Синицу в руке".  
\- Всё будет очевиднее только если ты назовёшь одного из героев Хангеном, - написала в сообщении Виктория, когда прочитала черновик.  
Через три месяца, летом, Ханген и Амбер поженились.

\- За вас, Амбер и Ханген, мечтайте теперь вместе, - закончил свой тост Хичоль. 

Шивон нашёл его на балконе, потому что, кажется, вся жизнь Хичоля проходила на балконах.  
\- Хичоль, - сказал Шивон, - Ты в порядке?  
\- Об этом ты можешь прочитать в моей следующей книге, которая выйдет через полгода, - сказал Хичоль.  
\- Ха, - отозвался Шивон и перегнулся через перила. - Но реально, что ты теперь будешь делать?  
\- Заведу шибу, - сказал Хичоль, поразмыслив.  
\- Что? - Шивон вытаращил глаза и выглядел, честно говоря, очень смешно.  
\- Такие маленькие японские собаки, на лис похожи, - сказал Хичоль. - Неужели не видел?  
Шивон наклонился над перилами и начал смеяться. 

Шиба была упертая и рыжая и требовала терпения и стабильности. Хичоль, понятное дело, полюбил её сразу и навсегда. 

Счастье по мнению Хичоля было переоценено. В жизни было столько поводов для радости, даже если что-то мешало счастью. И даже неизменная постоянность дней приносила своё удовольствие. Секрет жизни заключался, наверное, именно в том, чтобы получать удовольствие от того, что есть, даже если то, что хочешь, тебе не достанется никогда. Хичоль гордился тем, что он познал секрет жизни.  
За год поменялось немногое. Хичоль взял перерыв между книгами и работал с начинающими писателями над сборником их рассказов. Шивон наконец-то закончил дела с Китаем и больше времени проводил в Корее.  
В мае следующего года Амбер позвала Хичоля выпить кофе.  
\- Я прочитала твою книгу, - сказала она вместо приветствия.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Хичоль.  
\- Её только выпустили в Канаде, когда мы были там у моих родных, и я просто купила её в аэропорту в дорогу, - Амбер наклонилась вперёд и улыбнулась.  
\- Как тебе перевод? - спросил Хичоль, не зная что ещё спросить.  
\- Хороший, - отмахнулась Амбер, - самое важное я поняла.  
И тут Хичоль понял, о чём она говорит.  
Он почувствовал, как провалилось его сердце в желудок. Он отшатнулся назад, попытался встать, но Амбер поймала одну из его рук в свою и не дала подняться.  
\- Я подала на развод, - сказала она и улыбнулась Хичолю.  
\- Ты с ума сошла? - спросил Хичоль.  
\- Наверное? - засмеялась Амбер. - Это не из-за книги, ты не думай, у нас просто не получилось. У нас разные цели в жизни, разные желания. Он очень хочет семью.  
\- Я думал, ты тоже хочешь семью, вы поженились же! - воскликнул Хичоль и попытался вытянуть свою руку, но Амбер держалась намертво.  
\- Я хочу немного пожить для себя, - сказала она, - а ты тоже хочешь семью.  
\- Это так не работает, - начал злиться Хичоль. - Если ты хочешь оставить его, разводись, но не обвиняй меня в этом и не пытайся прибрать за собой. Ты не можешь просто взять двух людей и заставить их быть вместе или счастливыми просто потому что тебе так хочется. Он не любит меня. Он даже не гей.  
\- О, Хичоль, - сказала Амбер и сжала его руку в своих ладонях, - я его синица в руке. 

На следующий день Хичоль улетел на фестиваль в Осаку, где он представлял впервые переведенную на японский язык "Дорогу в Пусан".  
Он взял Зорра с собой, чтобы тот посмотрел на свою родину, и в основном занимался тем, что выкладывал фотографии шибы в инстаграме, когда ему пришло сообщение от Хангена.  
"Нам надо поговорить".  
"в осаке вернусь завтра вечером".  
"Встречу тебя в аэропорту? "  
Хичоль посмотрел на Зорра, пытаясь придумать, что ответить.  
И секундой позже пришло следующее сообщение - "Для писателя ты слишком игнорируешь пунктуацию."  
Хичоль улыбнулся, ответил "ок" и почувствовал, как в душе начало зарождаться незнакомое ему до этого чувство надежды, по форме больше всего напоминающее журавля в небе. 

Три года спустя Хичоль встретил свою девушку мечты. Ей чуть меньше года, её зовут Ынён, и это первый подарок ей от Хичоля.  
Хичоль сжал покрепче руку Хангена, и Ханген ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Вместе они неуверенно сделали первый шаг в комнату, где ждало их будущее.


End file.
